Santana's Patronus
by finisterrae
Summary: Brittana in the Harry Potter universe one-shot. There's only one person who can give Santana the happy memories needed to cast a patronus.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm in a pretty awesome mood right now! I just got home from a family reunion thing, and let me just say, someone knew how to make some amazing jello shots. Also, the next chapter of 'Say the Magic Words' is well on it's way to being complete. In the meantime I hope you guys enjoy this Harry Potter! Brittana one-shot. Well, I published this on my tumblr as a one-shot but I may turn this into a story. I'm not sure yet though because I do have another Harry Potter Brittana story outlined. **

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Reviews make my life, 'cause I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Make it a happy memory."<strong>_

The voice of Professor Lupin rang out in Santana's mind as she stood nervously in the middle of the classroom, her eyes flicking over to the desk that her best friend was sitting on. Santana smiled to herself as she let memories of the girl in front of her fill her thoughts. The first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, the first time they linked their pinkies, the first time they snuck each other into their respective common rooms, and the first time they kissed. Santana smirked. "_That's the one'_ she thought before raising her wand.

Santana took a deep breath, counted to ten, and flicked her wrist upwards. "Expecto Patronum!_"_ She uttered confidently. A silver stream emitted from the end of her wand, 8.5 inches, cherry with a dragon heartstring. Her patronus took the form of a fox, cunning and agile, much like the Slytherin herself. She watched joyfully as the animal ran around the room, chasing a rather large house cat. Needless to say, Brittany was none too pleased to see Lord Tubbington getting harassed by her friend's silver fox.

"Sanny, make it stop!" Brittany cried out as she ran to her cat's defense.

Santana let out a laugh and placed her wand in her pocket, watching with amused eyes as her patronus disappeared and Brittany whispered words of comfort into Lord Tubbington's ear.

"Sorry Britt!" Santana said as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. "I didn't know it would chase Tubbs."

Brittany sighed happily and put Lord Tubbington on the ground before turning around so that she was facing Santana. "It's alright; he's been slacking on his workout routine lately."

Santana laughed heartily and nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin she found there. "Well now we know how to get him to lose weight, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

The girls stood like that for a few moments, leaning into each other, enjoying each other's scent. Santana was the first to break the silence. There was something she had been wanting to ask Brittany for awhile, and figured now was the best time.

"Hey Britt?" Santana asked as she pulled away from the taller witch.

"Yeah?" Brittany muttered.

"I erm, I was just thinking, well hoping really…' Santana trailed off embarrassed.

Brittany looked up, suddenly hyper aware of the way Santana was having trouble finding her words. That hardly ever happened, so Brittany knew whatever was on her best friend's mind was important.

"What is it, San?" Brittany pushed gently. "You know you can talk to me."

Santana nodded and even though she was pretty sure her palms were sweating, she grabbed Brittany's right hand and laced their fingers. Brittany looked down at their joined hands, noting how right they felt together, and offered Santana a breathtaking smile.

Once she saw that smile Santana found herself overwhelmed with the strength to ask Brittany the one question that had been taking over her dreams for the past year. She raised their hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Brittany's hand.

"Britt-Britt, you mean the world to me, you know that right?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically and Santana took that as her cue to continue talking.

"Right, well, I just want to know if…" Santana paused for a moment to steal a glance at Brittany. Her best friend was smiling wide, silently urging Santana on.

"Well, I, uh…" Santana swallowed hard before gathering all the strength she could muster so she could finish what she had started.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you're my best friend, you've been my best friend ever since we met, and when I cast my patronus, I think of you. You're the only happy memory I have, and I am so thankful for that." Santana said sincerely. "Britt, I love you. I love you so much, and I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend."

Santana held her breath as she let Brittany process what she had just said. The other girl look deep in thought, and Santana was beginning to think that she had scared the blonde off. Just as she was about to apologize however, Brittany flung her arms around Santana and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss.

Santana felt as though she had downed an entire jug of Felix Felicis and Amortentia as she kissed Brittany back with all the enthusiasm in the world. When they broke apart Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and flashed a brilliant smile at the Slytherin.

"I love you too, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." Brittany paused to place a chaste kiss to Santana's lips. "I'm so yours. Proudly so."

Santana grinned before leaning in for another kiss. _"Now I definitely have the best memory to think of whenever the time comes to cast a patronus."_


End file.
